


Напарник

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Сокка/Азула
Kudos: 9





	Напарник

«Я все еще тебе не доверяю», — говорит ей Сокка, а несколько часов спустя прикрывает от атаки. Ранение несерьезное — ссадины да ушибы, но Азула не пострадала бы вовсе.

«Бездарный глупец не-маг».

— Комплекс героя? — спрашивает она, наблюдая, как Сокка усаживается прямо на скрипучие деревянные половицы внутри заброшенной лачуги. Мебели тут нет, только пыль, паутина по углам и обломки у каменного очага.

Солнце почти зашло, но его лучи еще проникают сквозь разбитые ставни и многочисленные щели в стенах, падают на когда-то белые бинты, которыми Сокка заматывает руки от основания пальцев до локтя.

— Вроде того, — он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, пытается снять бинт, подцепив край короткими ногтями, но пальцы не слушаются.

— Давай помогу.

Азула не предлагает, она приказывает, но Сокка не спешит принять ее помощь. Он по-прежнему смотрит на нее с подозрением, а ведь Зуко простил ее, Аватар снизошел до того, чтобы дать ей второй шанс, и даже Тоф признала «довольно полезной».

— Думаешь, я откушу тебе пальцы?

Сокка медлит, но все же подает руку. Кончик бинта спрятан на запястье, верхний слой цепляется за второй, склеенный запекшейся кровью. Азула разматывает его аккуратно, придерживая навесу тяжелую ладонь Сокки, но все равно причиняет ему боль. Между его бровей появляется и исчезает небольшая морщинка, уголок губ чуть уходит в сторону. Азула в который раз думает, что ей нравится его живая мимика.

— Подставиться под удар было глупостью, — говорит она, делая оборот вокруг ладони, и переходит на большой палец.

— Вообще-то, обычно напарники прикрывают друг друга.

Он как всегда саркастичен, но Азулу ничуть не задевают его намеки и грубые шуточки, а услышанное из его уст «напарник» и вовсе сродни комплименту.

— Совсем недавно ты считал меня врагом, — напоминает Азула, разматывая уже указательный палец его руки.

— Считал, — отвечает он и, следуя ее движениям, поворачивает руку ребром вверх. Азула разматывает последний слой бинта и случайно задевает кожу между большим и указательным пальцем. Сокка чуть дергает рукой, но не от болезненных ощущений — от щекотки, и на миг поджимает губы. Очаровательная эмоция.

— А теперь? — спрашивает она, стараясь не терять нить разговора.

Сокка отводит подбородок, недоверчиво прищуривается, смотрит в глаза или, быть может, куда глубже. Он тоже пытается прочитать ее, хотя до конца не уверен — стоит ли? Это забавляет Азулу. Или же интригует?

У него гибкие сильные руки и широкие плечи, движения плавные как у большинства представителей водного племени.

«Рефлексы превосходного мечника», — вспоминает Азула недавнюю схватку. Даже не владея магией, он хорош: быстр, сообразителен, решителен, усерден и наверняка вынослив: чтобы оставаться в хорошей форме, надо тренироваться по нескольку часов каждый день.

— Любопытно, — говорит Азула, разматывая последний слой. На ребре ладони продолговатая ссадина — пустячная царапина.

— Ты что-то сказала?

— С тобой случалось и похуже, — понимает Азула, замечая многочисленные мелкие шрамы. Они не только на ладонях: на предплечьях, шее, совсем крошечный след на мочке уха. Целая россыпь светлых следов на смуглой коже, заметных только если присмотреться. Костяшки его пальцев покрасневшие, на обеих ладонях мозоли. Верно, он упоминал, что одинаково хорошо владеет как правой, так и левой рукой.

«Талантлив для бездарности и умен для глупца».

Если задуматься, у него есть все задатки лидера: он харизматичен, находчив, смел, организован и при всем этом до сих пор продолжает делать за Аватара грязную работу. Азула не раз высмеивала его за отсутствие амбиций, но отчасти была восхищена подобной преданностью.

— Нужна вода, — говорит она, — чтобы промыть рану.

Сокка напоминает про флягу у него на бедре и Азула тянется к кожаному мешку, крепко привязанному к поясу. Наклоняется так низко, так близко к нему, что слышит дыхание у виска. Узел поддается не сразу, но несколько секунд спустя фляга кренится и на ладонь медленно льется холодная вода.

— Не целительная магия, — Азула оглаживает кожу вокруг ссадины, останавливает свой большой палец между его средним и безымянным. И замирает.

Прикосновение вдруг кажется ей чувственным и откровенным, а ощущаемая теснота порочной. Она хочет сострить, сказать, что не хотела его смутить но, посмотрев на Сокку, забывает слова.

— Не надо, — говорит он, перехватывая ее руку, забыв о ссадинах. Сердитым он нравится ей больше всего. Однажды ей уже удалось его разозлить — в день черного солнца, когда они еще были врагами.

— Я ничего не делаю, — собственный голос звучит лживо как никогда. Щеки пылают, дыхание тяжелеет, и пульс стучит в висках. Сокка сжимает ее запястья чуть сильнее, но тотчас ослабляет хватку. Азула победно улыбается — он не способен причинить ей вред.

— Прекрати это, Азула.

— Прекратить?

За Сокку отвечает его учащенное дыхание, расширенные зрачки, напряженные мышцы. Он все еще держит Азулу за запястье, и это грубое прикосновение разливается трепетом по телу. От возбуждения становится невыносимо душно, грудь вздымается, кружится голова и подкашиваются колени...

Сокка подхватывает ее за бедра, медленно опуская перед собой. Широкие ладони скользят по шелковым шароварам, вверх до тонкой талии, удерживая крепко и удивительно бережно.

— Ты специально, — возмущается он хриплым полушепотом, но Азула не дает ему высказаться: его губы сухие, а язык горячий и влажный. Сокка поддается ей. Руки суетливо шарят по ее одежде, оглаживая, скользя, изучая все ее изгибы, пылко сжимая кожу через ткань. Ловкие пальцы щелкают маленькой золотой застежкой на ее воротнике, спешно проскальзывают под блузу. Сокка стискивает ее грудь со смесью стона и рычания.

«Как же давно ты этого ждал?»

Азула наслаждается этой лаской, подается назад, позволяя Сокке стащить до щиколоток алые шелковые шаровары, а затем притянуть ее ближе. Его руки уверенно сжимают ее ягодицы, удерживая навесу, и она чувствует дрожь — Сокке не терпится, ох, как не терпится, но он не спешит. Головка члена касается ее лона, Азула замирает в предвкушении, чуть сдавливая коленями его бока, и охает, когда он подается вперед.

Можно сойти с ума от этой близости, тесноты, жара, откровенных стонов, нежных поглаживаний, резких толчков. Сердце Азулы стучит как бешеное, будто бы разрастается в груди и вот-вот задушит ее или остановится. Она хочет попросить Сокку остановиться, но каждый новый вдох кажется ей последним.

Они наслаждаются друг другом до темноты, замедляясь и наращивая темп, пока оба не падают без сил на пыльный дощатый пол. Дыхание выравнивается, сердце успокаивается, летняя ночная прохлада приятно холодит кожу, а ум проясняется.

— Так и знал, что все этим закончится, — шепчет Сокка в темноту пустой комнаты.

«Ах, так и знал? Забавно».

— С этого все начнется, — уверенно говорит Азула. В конце концов, она никогда не ошибается.


End file.
